<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>清醒梦 by Sioui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421857">清醒梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui'>Sioui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就像我在你梦里，你在我梦里。——《爱在黎明破晓前》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene &amp; Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>清醒梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>群鸟在远方的空旷处来来回回飞着，卷席起傍晚清冷的风，将原本完全拉上的窗帘吹开了一些。康涩琪最近总是一觉睡到快要天黑的时候，任由闹钟响了无数次也无法从床上起身，沉重的眼皮总在翻身的间隙又掉落下去。各种各样的梦借着混沌从记忆的牢笼中苏醒过来，在她的脑海中自由自在穿行。她的梦好像见不得光明，总在她坐在床上凝视窗外昏暗天空的时候，连同天边最后一抹晚霞一起消失得无影无踪。</p><p>本该是同往常一样稀松平常的傍晚，乌云却像是为黑夜造势一般来势汹汹，雨很快落了下来，站台被水染成狰狞的颜色。裴柱现手里的车票已经被揉搓得皱巴巴的，暖宝宝也近乎全然褪去温热。行李箱在她弱小的身躯旁边显得巨大而诡异，康涩琪看着她单薄的背影，只是鼻酸，一句话也没有说。几声闷雷滚过，一道道雨水模糊了裴柱现的面庞。</p><p>之后，康涩琪醒过来了。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>生日那天，康涩琪收到了孙胜完送给她的一套《爱在》三部曲的珍藏版影碟，附上了一句“让我们一起期待这个十年理查德·林克莱特的新作”。康涩琪正端详着手里的碟片，还没来得及道出感谢，孙胜完的声音从她耳边幽幽掠过：“你不会害怕吗？三十代？”</p><p>她是第一次听同岁的孙胜完提起年龄这件事情，也是这一刻她才恍然发觉，她已经很多年的生日都没有再为生日蛋糕上的蜡烛数量而重新计算一次自己的年龄。她总觉得自己被困在了二十岁出头的年纪，此后便停止了成长。偶尔也会记起大家说的“涩琪从出道开始就没有变过”，那到底是好事还是坏事，她想不明白。</p><p>孙胜完点开了一部电影，说是康涩琪一定会喜欢的。有一阵子康涩琪迷上了这样的电影，就算全程精神出走，也能一直被电影里那股绵长的情绪拉拽着看到最后。电影仿佛已不再是电影本身，而是类似于提供补给的营养剂。<br/>“所以你是相信的，这种隐晦的浪漫主义？”孙胜完盯着银幕，痴痴地问康涩琪。康涩琪没回话，只是从她手里抢过几片薯片嚼得喀吱喀吱响。<br/>“但是好像不见得你会这么做。”孙胜完用手捏了捏薯片的袋子，似乎像是在发泄一般。话只说了一半，她便叹起气来，又在意识到自己的不知所云之后压低了咀嚼的声音。<br/>大段大段的空镜头和人物缓慢的语速催得康涩琪昏昏欲睡，阴郁的海边，光秃秃的树林，被行人踩得混乱的沙滩，远处逐渐点亮的灯光。女主角朝着浅滩的深处走去，康涩琪忽然想起那一句，大海或许让每条海岸都以为海是特地为它而来。</p><p>“胜完，她好像忘记我了。”</p><p> </p><p>3. </p><p>好像在做梦。一开始康涩琪只是盯着舞台中央的那个定位点，却不知不觉陷入了眩晕，她感觉四周都在疯狂旋转，如同身处游乐园大转盘的顶峰，兴奋和恐惧一同撞击着她的心脏，之后又肆意揉捏她的胃部。<br/>“在想什么？”<br/>康涩琪从脑海中的舞蹈里抽出身来，裴柱现正站在她面前牵着她的双手上下摇摆，轻盈地在半空中描绘着气流的形状。若隐若现的阴影圈出裴柱现的轮廓，她在笑，好像不那么紧张，她眼角的金粉逆光闪烁，只是脸颊上的红色好像比刚才鲜艳了许多。<br/>“姐姐一分钟时候的节奏千万不要跳错哦！还有和我拍手的时候拍准一点！”<br/>“为什么只在想我，不想想你自己呢？”裴柱现突然停止晃动，康涩琪才发现自己的手正止不住地颤抖。她的手很冰，掌心却又滚烫得冒出了汗。她刚想把手抽回来，裴柱现转而牵住了她，缠绕住她的手臂并肩站在她身边。</p><p>真的好像梦，第一次站在舞台上的回忆拥有一切梦的特质，虚无缥缈，散乱而易碎。大脑和身体都不受控制一般，被五彩斑斓的光线参透，思绪被台下的叫喊声打乱，眼前只是一片蒙着白纱的黑暗，紧绷的身体依靠肌肉记忆完成所有的舞步和动作。后来，眼底因为灯光带来的酸涩逐渐消失，前辈们的祝福和夸赞在耳畔徐徐远去，康涩琪才得以冷静下来站在一旁，重新审视舞台上的自己。</p><p>直到坐在回宿舍的保姆车上，没有了以前每次练习结束父亲来接她时给她带的那些小零食，康涩琪才意识到，即便是七年过去，她也没有完全准备好迎接这样闪闪发光的日子。原来七年时间从来不是能让她炫耀的资本，更像是磨平了她棱角的罪魁祸首，让她迷茫，甚至是失去感觉。窗外原本总会吸引她的风景，现在也陡然模糊成了一片黑影。<br/>康涩琪不自觉打了几个哈欠，粘稠的困意袭上身体，一天下来她们被各种情绪拆解，到最后也不免有些疲惫。裴柱现正偏头倚靠在车窗上，康涩琪能透过路灯时而投下的光亮看见她阖上又张开的眼睛。她好奇她在想些什么，是开心更多，还是也会烦恼，像她一样。康涩琪似乎是第一次见到这样的裴柱现，仿佛有什么无法言说的东西正从她身上流失。空调的冷气突然带来一阵颤栗，康涩琪身前搅动的手反复交叠，尖锐的指甲在皮肤上留下刺痛，想着想着，她开始有点怀疑之前信誓旦旦的憧憬是否是发自真心，还是只是在生活的唯一出口尽力想要握住一束希望。就像现在，她能感觉到明亮和阴影在自己的身上交替，仍执意用迷蒙的双眼去捕捉每一道短促的光。</p><p> </p><p>4. </p><p>康涩琪喜欢在休息的时候站在练习室的窗边，风洗净她的双眸，她的眼神顺着缠绕的电线游走，又短暂地跟踪某个行人，而后在店铺之间找出今日与昨日的不同。裴柱现不常被她的叫唤吸引过去，那似乎并不是能让她轻易安置情绪的景致。那时，裴柱现总是很想家，即便她从未亲口说过，康涩琪也能清晰地觉察出来。康涩琪在学校的班上也遇到过从外地来的同学，自我介绍的时候有些支支吾吾，说话时总是试图甩掉字句间方言的痕迹。裴柱现也是一样的，不至于格格不入，但从一开始就带着某种清冷的疏离感。即便后来她的大邱口音已经几乎听不出来了，她也总是很沉默。<br/>也许是乡愁使然，裴柱现也很恋旧。康涩琪记忆中她的房间里，除了大件必需的家具，剩下的大多都是一些从大邱带过来的小物件。她那本书角被岁月磨损的记事本，有时会放在枕头旁，有时会倒扣在桌面上，有时候会落在窗边，书页在一阵阵风之下飞快翻动。用纸质日历的习惯大概也是她从以前带到现在的，好像她能借此更清晰地注视时间流逝的痕迹。有时康涩琪能看见她因为过于繁忙的行程一次性撕下之前积累下来的很多天的日历，而后总在把那一沓纸丢掉之后凝视着垃圾桶出神。</p><p>雨季总是最难熬的，连呼吸都因为无孔不入的水汽变得有些不畅。裴柱现的悲伤也总跟随雨季细细密密的雨一同而来。雨没日没夜地下个不停，裴柱现时常眉头浅皱在阳台前来回踱步，她想要收下干净的衣服，而后仰起头望了很久，踮起脚尖去试探衣角的湿度，可最终总是嘴角下垂着空手而归。</p><p>康涩琪在阴暗的房间里不自觉睡着了，又骤然间被逐渐加大的雨声吵醒，天空将雨滴挥洒在她的心脏上，心跳的节奏被彻底打乱。她走进裴柱现房间的时候，窗帘只拉开了一点，裴柱现抱着自己坐在窗边，仰起头凝望着唯一的那道光亮。康涩琪走到她身旁轻轻坐下，地板很凉，她不知道裴柱现已经这样坐了多久。<br/>“外面在下雨，所以想来看看你。”<br/>康涩琪察觉到了裴柱现微弱的颤抖，和她对上目光的时候迎上她轻浅的笑。一阵沉默过后，裴柱现紧紧圈住自己的双臂才好不容易舒展了一些。<br/>“在大邱的时候，没有觉得雨季很长。”<br/>她说得很慢，声音也很小，她总是很害怕表露自己的想法和情绪，话语也总像雨滴一样在落地的瞬间消失不见。<br/>“我有时会想，对我来说，首尔好像是一个很大的、无比繁华的摄影棚，我好像是一个来扮演Irene的演员。只是，我好像很难入戏。”裴柱现收紧身前的手，把头埋在膝盖之间。<br/>那时候她们头发的金色都没有完全褪尽，裴柱现只是静静坐在那里，小小个的，无依无靠，在康涩琪的眼中和那些身不由己的洋娃娃愈发相像。雨越下越大，偶有雨滴砸在窗棱上发出巨响，裴柱现都会怯怯地更加缩紧身子。康涩琪轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，之后顺势把她揽到怀里。裴柱现没有推开她，只是靠在她的胸口，康涩琪能感受到自己的心脏随着她身子的起伏一下一下跳动。裴柱现的呼吸很轻，好像沉入了静谧的睡眠。窗外吹进来的风冷飕飕的，康涩琪却怀抱着温暖。那时她想守护的是能让她放手一搏的梦，连同裴柱现的一起。</p><p> </p><p>5. </p><p>大抵也是从那时开始，康涩琪渐渐习惯了把相机带在身边。她喜欢通过镜头去看裴柱现，不是为了隐藏自己的目光，也不曾想过为她们相伴的岁月留下证明，她只希望裴柱现可以在快门落下的一瞬间无忧无虑地笑，她从未奢求过更多。<br/>刚开始，一切对裴柱现来说都有点吃力，少言寡语的她不免总会在综艺上被主持人调侃，之后话题落到她的美貌上，她也只好捂着嘴一笑而过。康涩琪经常想怎样帮她多说一点，或是怎样教她多说一点。但结束录制之后，康涩琪又总是笑嘻嘻地安慰她说，其实姐姐做自己就足够了。<br/>只是偶尔，康涩琪也会察觉到舞台灯光暗下去的一瞬间，裴柱现下垂的嘴角中藏匿的些许沮丧和遗憾。她知道她肯定又在为自己哪个动作的失误而懊悔。没关系啦，姐姐，没关系。她这样说着，挽起她的手和她一起小跑下台。<br/>后来，她们站上了更大的舞台，聚焦在她们身上的镜头愈来愈多。裴柱现是公认的镜头宠儿，镜头齐刷刷对准她的时刻，台下的欢呼声便此起彼伏，她却每次都像受惊的小动物一样手足无措。康涩琪傻傻地看着裴柱现笑，又在她身旁戳戳她的手肘，而后偷偷指着大屏幕给她看。</p><p>曾经，康涩琪也像那些狂热的粉丝一样，在回看监视器的时候，默默在心里惊呼裴柱现的美。她的一颦一簇早已不像刚出道时那样稚嫩，而是游刃有余了许多，那是康涩琪一直以来和她并肩在舞台上跳舞所无法发现的。康涩琪看得过于认真了，以至于最后，她常常忘记仔细检查自己的镜头，回应成员们称赞的时候也慢了半拍。异样的感觉如同她之前在舞台上看到的礼花一样爆炸，火花光芒四射，在地板上反复蹦跳，而后影影绰绰消失在黑暗里。那时裴柱现也像现在一样站在她的身前，康涩琪紧紧帮她捂住耳朵，自己好像也跟随她忘记了外界的一切声音。</p><p>日子像是按季节在过，她们在冬季准备着夏季回归，又在夏季准备着冬季回归，四季轮回变得愈发可感，可她们并没有可以去感受变化的时间，只是被马不停蹄的行程一天天追赶着前进。</p><p>记不清是从什么时候开始，裴柱现的长发断掉了许多，此后她的头发一直保持在及肩的长度，仿佛停止了生长。康涩琪还记得练习生时期，裴柱现长长的头发总是遮挡住她青涩的面颊，隐藏着细碎的情绪，深邃的乌黑像是她的保护色。好像永远没有谁能靠近她，没有谁能看透她的内心。此刻康涩琪能看见裴柱现自己的头发和假发之间那道明显的分界，像是把过去和现在分成毫不相干的两半。</p><p>康涩琪的指尖顺着裴柱现细瘦的手臂不断往上，越过她突起的肩胛骨时，她看见她眼尾上扬的细线，耀眼的耳环挂在耳垂上颤抖。她的目光不停追随裴柱现的身线游走，直到与指尖一同降落在她浅凹的腰窝处。康涩琪仿佛能透过肌肤的雪白，看见裴柱现脊柱上一块块如同宝石的脊骨，她牵引着拉链往上，顺着背部的纹路串成一条精美的项链。康涩琪的手悬在半空，拉链不小心在她的指尖留下刮痕，痛楚嵌入肉里，她才发现她的姐姐已经不知不觉长成一个足以令人魂牵梦萦的女人了。大概是腰部的束带过于紧绷，裴柱现发出了一声低浅的喘息声，而后轻轻将康涩琪的手从自己身上带开。她低声说了句谢谢，就把康涩琪从狭窄的更衣室里推了出去。康涩琪僵在门口，眼前顿时浮现出小时候偷玩母亲首饰盒的景象，她小心翼翼地把那串珍珠项链绕过自己的脖颈，全然不知道是哪一步出了差错，珍珠一颗颗顺着她的掌纹滑落到地上，发出近似于心碎的声响。</p><p>康涩琪第一次感受到成长是件如此痛苦的事情。以前她大概从来不会想到，如今是裴柱现默默把这个沉重的真相放在她的手里。</p><p>“涩琪，有在听我说话吗？”<br/>从震耳欲聋的音乐声中回过神来，康涩琪才意识到裴柱现正在和成员们讨论刚刚彩排出现的问题。裴柱现眉头紧簇，眼睛里满是忧虑和严肃。公私分明，康涩琪不是不明白这个道理。只是在无数个这样的瞬间，她的心脏好像还是会被裴柱现眼神中的尖刺击中，她想动动身体用力甩掉，却发现关于裴柱现的一切早已如同繁芜的枝蔓一样紧紧缠绕住她。</p><p> </p><p>6. </p><p>时间如流水，人行走在其中难以察觉到它的流逝。后来，她们的个人行程越来越多，团体活动的时间也总是匆匆过去。她们的时间如同河流到了不得不分岔的地方，康涩琪能感受到流水淌过她的脚踝留下一绺冰凉。</p><p>她们好像已经很久没有说过话了，就连上台前彼此的颤抖清晰可见，仍是分别被钉在原地相对无言。虽然裴柱现还是会在吃饭的时候从自己碗里夹多几块肉给康涩琪，会在康涩琪走神的时候捏捏她的手指，康涩琪也早已习惯于在看不见裴柱现的地方屡屡回头，但她们的视线似乎总在交汇的一刻被瞬间冻结，冰冷的空缺提醒着康涩琪那是她们本该保持的安全距离。</p><p>有一段时间康涩琪总是睡得很沉，却常常会在深夜被裴柱现回宿舍的声音吵醒。她想象着一墙之隔的门廊，裴柱现疲惫地蹬掉脚上的鞋子，细瘦的手臂抓在柜子上撑起全身，头发散落在面颊前留下模糊的阴影。她走到哪里，康涩琪的意识就跟随到哪里。有时，裴柱现的脚步声也会逐渐靠近她，而后在她的房门口消失。康涩琪每每试图抓住，却只是躲藏在被子里任由她渐渐走远。她总在想裴柱现接近她的真正意思，想着想着苦涩也漫上了心头，为什么她要在靠近之后又离开，这样的话为什么一开始要靠近。她有时会默默祈求裴柱现走进她的房间，她一定会装作已经睡着了，她想，而后裴柱现就可以把自己的一切困苦倾倒在黑暗中，她们一同把所有不幸埋葬在无尽的黑夜里。</p><p>大概裴柱现真的是一个绝佳的演员，她的一举一动都是如此强烈地牵动着康涩琪。于是，康涩琪就像银幕前瞪大眼睛的忠实观众一样，心甘情愿跟随在裴柱现身后。如果不是这样，她为什么会反复解读她的每一句话，放大她的笑容和眼泪，会在吃夜宵的时候不自觉在她房间附近徘徊，又或是以为能等到她从房间里出来做些什么，而后不知不觉在客厅的沙发上陷入睡眠。</p><p>康涩琪永远记得那个冬天的夜晚，积雪还没有完全融化，周围的一切在洁白之下看起来那样纯粹而无瑕。康涩琪拖带着一整天的疲惫，她的手已经快冻僵了，小区里空荡的路提醒着她夜晚渐深的事实。她没有想到她会在秋千那里看到裴柱现，她因为过于臃肿的穿着没法把秋千荡起来，只是双脚悬空坐在那里摇摇晃晃。康涩琪觉得她们好像很久没有见面了，而今天早上明明是她叫她起床的。裴柱现的手覆上她的面颊捏了一下，她便蹭了上去，好像裴柱现手背的感触比她的羊绒被子还要柔软许多。“快点起来，我不会再来叫你了。”裴柱现的语气只是平平淡淡带着困倦，她却感觉窗外冷冰冰的风漏了进来。</p><p>康涩琪一直没法确切形容出自己无数次的失落，直到此刻，她看见羽绒服的表面还有些许刚刚雪花融化留下来的水迹。零零星星的难过就像那些雪花一样，她接不住，却化为丑陋的印渍攀附在她的全身。</p><p>反复犹豫着，康涩琪的手也已在口袋里捂得温热，她好像再也没有什么直接逃走的借口。她小跑着过去，从裴柱现身后偷偷蒙上她的眼睛，感受到她身体随之而来的战栗。裴柱现的头几乎完全缩在了围巾里，但通红的鼻尖在微弱的灯光下仍是那么显眼。康涩琪本来想说为什么这么冷还在外面，但她看到裴柱现弯弯的眼角，索性绕到她的身后用尽全力把她推向天空。秋千吱吱呀呀，尖叫声和欢笑声夹杂在一起，康涩琪久违地在寒冷的冬天感受到了完满的热烈。她知道裴柱现的叫喊声是某种意义上的发泄，她突然有些失落，却又不知道是为什么，是因为知道裴柱现默默承受了太多，还是因为裴柱现学会了把那些压力都藏在心里，不再给她分担的机会。<br/>直到秋千在半空中勾画出完美的弧度，康涩琪才跑到一旁，看着裴柱现的表情随着秋千不同的高度千变万化。隐约记得练习生时期，她们也曾一起荡过几次秋千。姐姐好像就这样从过去乘着秋千来到了现在，康涩琪这样想，她生来就应该是自由地向着天空而去的。<br/>裴柱现一直大声喊康涩琪的名字让她停下，又在荡向最高处的时候放声大笑。“姐姐的脚碰不到地面，这样姐姐就不能说走就走。”康涩琪自私地说。她真希望秋千如同时钟的摆锤永远不要停下，这一刻就可以无限延长。<br/>突然有飞机从低空滑过，康涩琪果断地拽住秋千让它停止，而后把裴柱现拉到了自己身边。她本想帮她捂住耳朵，才发现自己的手又不知不觉冻僵了。好在裴柱现只是静静地仰起头，她们一起望着飞机闪着光逐渐离去，远处树枝上的积雪悄悄坠落。</p><p>明明随着童年的消逝，康涩琪早已丢掉了抬头看飞机的习惯。但因为裴柱现对天空情有独钟，于是她也不知不觉习惯了在飞机飞过的那段时间里，将自己的全身心交付给宽阔的天空。</p><p>飞机的客舱已经暗了很久，头顶昏黄的灯愈发催人入眠。眼前的电影进行到了一个模棱两可的境遇，几乎让康涩琪忘记了开头，也没有再去追寻结尾的意义。康涩琪也忘记了自己是如何度过那段难熬的时间，只是在一次次耳朵被堵上的时刻机械地做着吞咽动作。<br/>裴柱现的疲惫是肉眼可见的，她似乎在飞机起飞前就已陷入睡眠，之后就再也没有醒过来。不知道她在起飞的时候有没有害怕，这一次她们没有像往常一样紧握双手，康涩琪没能从她掌心的温度猜测她的情绪。她第一次感受到她们之间的联系是那么易碎，任何一个有别于以往的行为都像是疏远的信号。<br/>飞机正在缓缓下降，康涩琪推开遮光板，黄昏的阳光从窗户渗透进来。她总是从日落中索求更多，在一簇簇的云翳中追悔过去，又从耀眼的光芒中汲取力量。直到眼睛有点承受不住强烈的光线而溢出眼泪，她才想起来她是想去牵裴柱现的手，她不希望她在猝不及防的坠落感里从睡梦中惊醒。<br/>颠簸着穿过云层，裴柱现醒过来，睡眼朦胧看了一眼康涩琪。她揉了揉眼睛，好像被窗外的阳光刺痛了双眼，很快又偏过头去，只是更用力地扼住康涩琪的手。明明只是匆匆一瞥，康涩琪却不知道为什么想起了她们的初见，平凡得她屡次怀疑那到底是不是她们的初见。一切始于裴柱现那句带着大邱口音的“你好”，她们的视线似乎都来不及交汇，裴柱现就很快从她身边走过去了。<br/>后来，金黄逐渐被深蓝浸染，太阳消失在天空的尽头。明明最初的她们，也好像只是擦肩而过，此后就不会再见的陌生人。</p><p> </p><p>7. </p><p>康涩琪已经很久没有和裴柱现单独出过门了，再加上她们现在还是身处大洋彼岸的异国。大概是经历了一天的喧嚣，也想寻求片刻的宁静，康涩琪提出一起出去散散步的时候，裴柱现没有怎么犹豫就点了头。夜晚的街道空荡荡的，近乎是四下无人的境地，只剩店面的霓虹招牌还在闪动，偶有汽车呼啸而过，摆动的衣袖边凉风缱绻。<br/>不知不觉走到了海边，是裴柱现先发现的，她说好像有海浪的声音。好像很远，也好像很近，不知道要走多久。但裴柱现一直牵着她往前，并没有想要停下的意思。<br/>海边很凉，脚下的沙子也很软，裴柱现的手不自觉就挽上了她的。康涩琪的脑海中没有太多关于夜晚海边的记忆，于是她也忘记了言语，只是努力透过眼前的迷蒙去观察身边的一切。走得久了，脚步也愈发踉跄，好不容易走到了海岸线附近，裴柱现终于停了下来，望着面前的大海出神。海浪仿佛是具象化的时间，康涩琪能看到一分一秒如同白色泡沫一样涌现又消逝。耳边浪潮迭起，她们踩着海浪的边际前进又后退，像是心甘情愿被时间玩弄嘲讽。她们弯下腰去试探海水的温度，手上残存的水珠被轻轻扬在对方的脸上，大海的气息扑面而来，咸腥的味道渗进她们的嘴角。<br/>远处吵闹的人群吸引了她们的注意，还没等她们反应过来，绚烂的烟花抢先点亮了一小片海面。意识到烟花的转瞬即逝，康涩琪立刻掏出相机，心急地连拍了好几张。“姐姐快点站过去！”康涩琪已经以最快的速度找好了角度，却没想到裴柱现只是在沙滩上欠身坐下，静静地抱着膝盖看向远方。康涩琪愣愣地将镜头对准她的侧脸，没想到就连闪光灯也没有吸引她的目光。<br/>她们坐在一起，看着烟花热烈地绽放，而后在最高处猝然消逝。明明是冬天，拂在脸上的风却有如夏天般湿漉漉的静谧。没由来的，康涩琪突然想要逃跑。也许是因为她真的太久没有像普通人一样不用遮遮掩掩，可以自由自在地在街上晃荡，也许只是因为太累了。她需要一个类似于逃跑的念头，让她拥有足够宽广的内心，去接纳汹涌的大海和灿烂的烟花。<br/>“总觉得在国外有点孤单。”康涩琪的肩上突然传来温热的重量，仿佛将她从漂浮在海雾中的愁思里骤然拉拽了下来。裴柱现懒懒地靠在她的肩上，浮动的呼吸描绘着她肩骨的形状，飘扬的头发缠绕着她随风摇摆。<br/>但是你有我啊，姐姐。烟花炸响一次，康涩琪的脑海中就闪过这些天的某个画面，她不知道那些画面是被烟花点亮的，还是只是随着零星的火光一同湮灭。忽然，肩上的温热退散，变成了一下下温柔而有力的轻按。<br/>种种情绪循着海浪声在康涩琪的身体里翻涌。是从什么时候开始，她可以不加思索就把肩膀借给别人，并且对消耗气力之后的僵硬和酸涩浑然不知。紧绷的肩膀落下，她终于开始深深地呼吸，所有倦怠都被海风平静地带离身体。</p><p>那年夏天，她们趁着短暂的假期第一次一起去了大邱。<br/>“有大海的味道。”不是在海边，而是在裴柱现家附近的一个市场。走进水产区时裴柱现深吸了一口气，好像回忆向来都是隐藏在空气中的。淡淡的鱼腥味飘入鼻腔，小贩的叫卖声此起彼伏，各式各样手写的价目表映入眼帘，带有年代感的色彩绘染视野。像小时候和母亲去市场一样，那时的康涩琪也只是一个帮忙提菜的人形支架。她久违地听到了裴柱现的大邱方言，也许是觉得可爱，从裴柱现手里接过袋子的时候总忍不住学她喃喃地念。直到一个年迈的老伯伯热情地和裴柱现打招呼，听到裴柱现软软的好久不见，康涩琪才真正感觉到裴柱现和大邱的牵绊是如此之深。也难怪她总是偏爱这里的自己。<br/>结束采购之后她们停在路边，重新分配了一下手上大包小包的东西。暮色渐浓，天气仍热得有点让人喘不过气，意识到这一点的时候，康涩琪的脖子上已经覆满了细密的汗。她看见裴柱现的脸颊也攀附上了淡淡的红色，帽子下沿的发丝贴附在鬓边。“我们跑起来吧，姐姐。跑起来就会有风了。”话音刚落，康涩琪就知道自己一定不太清醒，却没想到裴柱现并没有把她的话当作玩笑，大约是胜负欲作祟，她朝着她眨了眨眼睛之后便毫不犹豫冲了出去。于是她们不顾旁人的眼光，只是向前奔跑，她们踩着阳光，一起在高高低低的楼房间追赶落日。<br/>“好像只有大邱能让姐姐这么开心。”康涩琪跑不动了，手上的东西愈发沉重，说完这句话她的最后一丝气息也似乎被蒸发殆尽。喘息的片刻，康涩琪用所剩不多的最后一点力气去努力记住此刻的裴柱现和自己。好在，跑在前面的裴柱现听到了康涩琪的话，她停下来，回过头大声地朝着康涩琪喊。<br/>“是你让我这么开心的。傻瓜。”</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>直到后来康涩琪才明白，那时她的不安很大一部分来源于她分不清裴柱现说的话到底哪些是真的哪些是假的。裴柱现于她来说也总像阴晴不定的天空一样难以预测。她只是习惯于把错误归咎于自己，并不知道是因为她总把自己的真心毫无保留地、赤裸裸地捧在裴柱现的面前，她才会那么容易心痛。</p><p>昏暗的练习室里，裴柱现仍在一遍又一遍练着舞蹈。康涩琪想上去帮她，像往常一样把舞步拆解开教她一遍肯定会顺利很多，又或者是和她说，太累了就不要逞能了。最终康涩琪只是坐在一旁，默默帮她切换音乐，而后一下一下用手帮她打拍子，直到最后通红漫上手掌带来痛感。裴柱现发尾的发圈摇摇欲坠，灯下的影子趋于模糊，大概是膝上哪一处未痊愈的淤青磕到了地板，冰凉的倒吸声震颤着四周停滞的空气。“很晚了，你先回去吧。”康涩琪仍呆在原地看她，看着看着视线也失了焦，眼前的一切都变得不再有意义。时间最残忍的地方就在于它让你相信某一刻可以被永远定格，但一切却又真真切切地发生了改变。天旋地转之后，才发现当初想要奋力抓住什么都不过只是徒劳。<br/>大概康涩琪本就是天生的乐天派，像够不到果实就永远不会停止跳跃的小孩。就算她每次都会从大道理中顿悟过来，之后仍是一次又一次重蹈覆辙。</p><p>那年首尔的冬天不算太冷，但在仿佛一晃眼就会过去的十二月的末尾，康涩琪听到孙胜完从舞台上坠落下去的消息的那一瞬间，气温便好像骤然降至了冰点。她没想到自己并没有怎么流眼泪，只是第二天早上醒过来的时候觉得好像还身处梦境之中，在床上坐了很久仍然逃脱不出去。前一天晚上的一切怎么想都是全然不可能发生的。<br/>直到那天晚上，她和妹妹们一起提着大包小包的东西，去病房和孙胜完一起看KBS歌谣大祝祭直播的时候，一切才仿佛有了一些实感。她们一起吸着果汁，吃着东西，有说有笑。在每一个裴柱现出现在屏幕上的时刻，病房里便好像被彻底点亮了。她还是那样令镜头眷顾，高傲地扬起的话筒，所有的光便不顾一切奔她而去。吵闹之中，不知是谁说了一句，柱现姐姐真的成长了好多，真的能独自站立着很好地享受了。到了结尾的抒情曲合唱，四周洋溢的兴奋也没有减少几分，妹妹们跟着电视里悠扬的歌曲欢唱摇摆，笑容被挂在每一个高扬的音节之上。恍惚中，康涩琪却望见电视里裴柱现眼角一闪而过的泪光。<br/>镜头拉远，裴柱现的身影消失在纷纷扬扬的彩色纸屑之后。康涩琪忽然想要流眼泪。</p><p>跨过旧年一切也没有好起来多少，那年年初充满了让康涩琪放弃再相信这个世界的事情，直到她和裴柱现的小分队计划最终确定，日子才变得逐渐明亮起来。裴柱现给她发的信息是“一起享受吧”。很多散乱的词句堆在喉咙口，康涩琪不知道先说哪一句比较好，但好像多年以前她们坐在椅子上背靠着背喘气的时候，似乎冥冥之中一切早已注定。时隔许久，她又重拾起年少时她们一起许下承诺时的热情。她已经很久没有像这一刻一样期待更远的未来。</p><p>平和的天气好像也让冬天更快过去，不知不觉气温开始回暖。康涩琪生日的前一天，宿舍只剩下她们两个人，一起去和朋友们聚会是康涩琪主动提的，她想裴柱现是因为害怕落单才那样欣然应允。一段时间下来还算顺利，裴柱现大多时候只是静静地坐在她身边吃东西，偶尔顺着大家的话题礼貌地应上几句。之后，推杯换盏也让大家神情恍惚，好像全场就只有她这个主角，还有不喝酒的裴柱现是清醒的。<br/>“总是感觉涩琪还是小孩子一样，有时看见她素颜的样子好像就回到了小时候。”<br/>“虽然感觉生日也不是那么重要的日子，但还是希望涩琪新的一岁有更多好事发生。”<br/>“吃好喝好，玩好睡好，一直笑着过下去吧。”<br/>朋友们接二连三说着生日祝福，终于，话头落到了裴柱现那里。全场寂静，大家的目光都聚集在裴柱现身上，她们都在期待她解除沉默。<br/>“柱现姐姐想说什么我都知道啦，就不要为难她了。”康涩琪留下一个傻笑，裴柱现原本有些僵硬的表情才渐渐舒展开。随着谁的突然举杯，大家又重新哄闹了起来。康涩琪在桌子下勾了勾裴柱现的手指。<br/>最终，大家一起点好蜡烛，关灯，唱生日歌。康涩琪把双手扣在胸前，阖上眼睛许愿。<br/>“我们爱你哟，涩琪。”朋友们接连不断喊着，声势浩大，好像要把屋顶都掀翻。“我也爱你，康涩琪。”抵不过她们，裴柱现凑在她耳边小小声地说。<br/>康涩琪忽而鼻头一酸，她明明应该很开心才是，还好她还没许完愿望，眼泪只是藏匿在眼眶之内不会被她们看见。她突然感觉一直以来她好像连爱是什么都不知道，不然她为什么会绞尽脑汁都分辨不清裴柱现口中的爱和大家口中的爱究竟是不是同一种。如果爱真的是如同人们所说，明明知道无法天长地久却仍渴望的东西，又或是长长久久仍不能让一生圆满的东西，康涩琪宁愿不去得到。她大概已经这样想了千百次，因为她已经千百次想要用力地去抓住身边的人，并且告诉自己这才是最简单的方式。但此刻她孤身坐在椅子上，她也知道自己没有一次向她伸出手，仿佛自己被爱抛弃，爱在责备她不懂爱。<br/>朋友们突然又吵闹了起来，催促中康涩琪的脑海中一闪而过裴柱现的名字，睁开眼后的氤氲让一切都变得空幻。吹蜡烛之前，她在昏暗中偷偷看了一眼裴柱现，眼睛里映着的烛光摇摇晃晃。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>回到宿舍的时候已是深夜。康涩琪瘫倒在床上，一边迅速翻看手机积攒的消息，一边听着裴柱现洗澡时簌簌的流水声。等到她自己洗漱完，困意也将她彻底裹挟，她看见裴柱现的房间房门紧闭，大概是睡了吧，她想，走进自己房间的时候却发现裴柱现正仰躺在她的床上，直直盯着天花板发呆。<br/>“姐姐没有尴尬吧，刚才？”康涩琪在梳妆台前坐下，把仍然潮湿的头发捋到一边用毛巾摩擦着，侧着头和裴柱现说话。<br/>“没有，喜欢这样的关系。淡淡的，不会为以后的疏离感到悲伤。”一阵缄默，康涩琪想了很久她的话是什么意思。难道深厚的关系到最后一定会变成悲伤的吗？<br/>等她缓过神来，裴柱现已经拿着吹风筒走到了她的身后。康涩琪僵硬地停下了手上的动作，好在吹风筒的风声足够大，不至于让她们陷入沉默，温暖的风径自越过她的侧脸，又亲吻着她快要阖上的双眼。“你的头发也长得好慢。”嘈杂声中，她听见裴柱现轻声说，康涩琪能感受到她的手正在自己的发间穿梭，翘起的发尾在她的指尖缠绕。“姐姐会想念练习生时候的长发吗？”康涩琪看着镜子里的她们，她才发现裴柱现的头发好像更短了一些，别在耳后看起来轻飘飘的，她不知道为何心里有些空落。裴柱现没有抬起眼睛看她，大概还没来得及听到她的话，句子就已经被风吹散了。</p><p>她们常常会在化妆室的镜子前打量对方的妆容，但康涩琪透过镜子这样认真地看裴柱现却好像还是第一次。她从她宁静的眼眸中看见了类似安稳的东西。她还记得某次电台录制的时候裴柱现说，只要和她在一起的时候就可以平静下来。康涩琪不知道此刻她眼底的安稳是不是自己带给她的。</p><p>明明她们可以去宽敞的客厅，又或者是裴柱现的房间，但是此刻她们偏偏蜷缩在康涩琪的小床上，一不小心就会触碰到对方的手臂。一瞬间康涩琪感觉她们回到了多年前的练习室里，那是一个烈日炎炎的夏日午后，为了驱散练习过后身上的热气，她们把练习室的窗户开到最大，仰躺在地板上。凉风掠过她们的身体，吹干她们脸上的细汗，而后停留在额上颤抖的碎发之间。</p><p>姐姐还记得吗，我们偷偷开练习室的空调被抓到。康涩琪自顾自地说起来。午后被热气和困倦裹挟的练习时间总是最难熬的，偏偏那时练习室又总是剩下她们两个人。被老师抓住的时候康涩琪把一切都揽到自己身上，裴柱现躲在她的身后攥着她的衣角，康涩琪没想过自己可以那么勇敢。<br/>还有一次，她们在测评后如释重负，偷偷溜去便利店买雪糕吃。明明已经是深秋，周围的树叶都被染成艳红，她们还是很开心地握着雪糕，仍由牙齿打颤也没有忘记笑。她们不再羡慕身边那些放学后在校外游荡的学生，也不用刻意去记住那一瞬间的感受，因为这条街道她们会反反复复地走，明天的她们也会像今天一样快乐。<br/>还有那些时至今日仍被康涩琪好好珍藏着的小纸条。因为练习时手机会被收走，不记得是哪一次测评之前，裴柱现在她的上衣口袋里塞了一张小纸条，上面写着加油，还画了一个大大的笑脸。后来她们迷上了用小纸条交流，把难以启齿的烦恼，数不尽的秘密都藏在里面。想着想着，那些纸条在回忆里落了一地。<br/>她们在出道前和普普通通的追星女孩一样去看前辈们的演唱会。康涩琪总是很容易被热烈的气氛感染，还未到中场，她就已经几乎是要站起来跳舞的程度。她以为裴柱现总在拉她的手臂是想让她冷静下来，却不知转过头去的时候，裴柱现只是看着她灿烂地笑着，或近或远的光都落在她的眼中。</p><p>也许裴柱现有那么一瞬间也会很喜欢她吧，因为她真的很喜欢那时候对任何事物都充满热情的自己。好像年少时有很多事情都是这样，只要拥有高涨的情绪就可以去实现。突然有些鼻酸，康涩琪不知道是因为她总习惯于美化回忆，还是过去本身就美好得让她想要流眼泪。</p><p>“我都记得的。”裴柱现轻轻地说，好像知道康涩琪在想什么，也能读懂她那些未说出口的话。“我真的很不会说话，对吧。”<br/>“姐姐不需要说太多的。”<br/>康涩琪需要给她们一些自信，让自己在多年以后的现在仍能记住年少时的决心，还有看向裴柱现时炽热的目光。毕竟，她曾经觉得那股炽热是永远也不会熄灭的。<br/>“姐姐知道吗，小区旁那条路上的樱花都开了。”康涩琪说谎了，明明还是冬天，樱花肯定还没有开。就算这样，她还是想和裴柱现说，好像想把世界上一切美好的东西都一一讲给她听。<br/>康涩琪转过头去的时候，裴柱现却已经睡着了。康涩琪看着她身体的起伏，眉毛在暖光下微微翕动，她很少见她睡得这么沉。一定是一个很好很好的梦吧，康涩琪想。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>在三月下旬温暖的一天，她们一起去看了樱花。<br/>如康涩琪所愿，小区附近的樱花开得无比绚烂。她们没有走很远，只是找了一条僻静的街道，从开头走到了结尾。阳光在花间泼洒金粉，而后穿透大片的洁白照射在她们的身上。花朵游憩于蓝天之中，在高高的枝头燃烧生命，微风拂面，花瓣在她们的脸上留下浅吻，倏尔降落在她们跳跃的鞋尖。康涩琪拂去裴柱现发尾的碎瓣，存留在指尖轻捻。这好像是我们第一次一起看樱花，裴柱现说，她停在路口，恋恋不舍地仰起头。一阵风过后，樱花瓣扰乱她的眼波，飘落在她的手心里。</p><p>康涩琪没有告诉裴柱现，在她心里，她们早已一起看过樱花。那应该是一个不眠夜，练习结束过后康涩琪坐在父亲的车上昏昏沉沉，余光里突然闯进一片粉红色，她很快摇下窗户，春夜的凉风扑在她的脸上。樱花好像是一夜之间盛开的，小路上有很多恋人，浪漫的气息在空气中汩汩流动。她把手机探出窗外，迎着偶然飘落的花瓣，拍了很多张照片发给裴柱现看。那应该是康涩琪心里最接近永恒的春天。</p><p>一天一天过去，三月很快临近尾声。快要零点了，意识到时间流逝的康涩琪猛然从床上蹦起来，她的姐姐要在这个崭新的春天迈进三十代了。她要第一个亲口和她说生日快乐，她会拥抱她，和之前的每一年一样。但她又知道今年是不一样的，所以她会抱她抱得更紧一些。<br/>走出房间的时候康涩琪还在为怎样敲门而苦恼，却发现裴柱现的房门是虚掩着的。昏暗的房间里，她看见裴柱现正蜷曲着躺在床尾，任由被扔在一旁的手机屏幕不断闪烁。康涩琪平静地在她身边坐下，四周弥漫着裴柱现的气味，那混合了柔顺剂和香水后调的味道荡漾在空气中，而后蓦地紧紧压制住她，伴随着皮肤上的灼热，似乎想要逼迫出她内心的什么东西。<br/>“时间过得太快了。”<br/>裴柱现突然从床上坐起来，面颊上碎发散乱，她像终于呼吸到氧气一样攀附在康涩琪身上，双手紧紧环绕住她的脖颈，用力的指尖在她背部留下隐隐的痛。宛如狂风巨浪瞬间将她吞噬，康涩琪想象自己是灯塔，是大树，是太阳。可是是生日啊，姐姐，康涩琪把裴柱现的头发别到耳后，她的耳朵已红得像要渗出血来。她多么期待裴柱现的三十代，在她眼中那应当是闪闪发光的，无与伦比炫目的，让人看上一眼就不自觉想要落泪。<br/>康涩琪摩挲着裴柱现的耳廓，她想和她说，在她的眼里她永远都是那个会被迸发的礼花吓到的小女孩，是那个会在舞台上把彩带缠绕在指尖的小女孩，也是那个荡秋千荡得太高就会哇哇大叫的小女孩。呼吸的间隙，她却听到裴柱现浅浅的呜咽，如雨点一般浸润着漆黑的夜。有点害怕，总是觉得很孤独。裴柱现的话轻飘飘地浮在空中，好像她只是想说出来，并不想让康涩琪听到。可是大家都很喜欢你，大家都很爱你。康涩琪握了握裴柱现的肩膀，手落在她的颈窝顺着头发的纹理轻抚。难道多年以来她收到的无尽的喜欢与爱，不知不觉已堆砌成了一座她难以跨越的山吗。<br/>本就不亮的灯光让气氛在此刻更显晦暗，康涩琪第一次觉得裴柱现一直以来都像一个孤独的漩涡，而她觉悟过来的时候却早已深陷其中，坠落到了无法抽身的地步。<br/>也许她是她孤独的一部分。康涩琪不懂为什么会是孤独，面前裴柱现沾满泪水的脸庞是那样的无助，像是被丢弃在墙角边的洋娃娃。她又想起了那个让她有点窒息的下雨天，那个坐在窗边抱着自己听雨的裴柱现。<br/>裴柱现久久蜷缩在她的怀里，康涩琪的鼻尖探到她的耳后，熟悉的气味沁入鼻腔，康涩琪才意识到她一直都能从裴柱现的味道中寻到安稳。直到因啜泣带来的颤抖停止，裴柱现垂着头轻轻抵着她的肩后退，而后只是寂静地坐在一旁，抬起头深深地呼吸。顷刻间康涩琪好像突然明白了为什么她会喜欢天空，唯有看向天空眼泪才不会掉落。一直以来，也只有天空知道她的脆弱。</p><p>她们不断在黑暗中一起下坠。康涩琪挽住裴柱现的小臂，感受她的骨头硌住自己的感觉。我会陪着姐姐的，康涩琪很用力地说。她会陪着她，在灯光闪耀的舞台上紧紧牵住她的手，在昏暗的练习室里用自己的影子给她造出避风港。就算这样也会感觉孤独吗，康涩琪重新抱紧裴柱现，像要把她揉进自己的身体。她们这几天都在一起练习，踩着相同的节拍，指节在转身时相撞，手臂起伏着绘出彼此的轮廓，气息兜兜转转钻进对方的身体里。明明这些时刻康涩琪都感觉自己是被完全填满的，她想不明白，关于裴柱现的谜题她没有一个解得出来，是不是人总会痴迷于自己看不透的东西，并在不断的渴求中苦苦追赶幸福。这种感觉对康涩琪而言并不陌生，她开始试图说服自己，裴柱现也许只是面对猝然到来的三十代迷惘失措，睡一觉过后就没事了。但她突然觉得自己好像从来都不了解裴柱现，也不知道裴柱现想要的是什么。康涩琪忆起曾经，她们总喜欢在练习室里隔着窗帘玩闹，她们互相追逐，指尖触碰，却始终没能看清彼此。<br/>她偷偷抹掉眼角滑落的眼泪，压抑着不断上涌的鼻酸。眩晕中她看见某一次颁奖礼的最后，裴柱现靠在她身上和她说，其实不太喜欢特别热闹的时候，好像所有东西都奔着我而来又很快离去。当时她并没有在意，耳畔久久回荡着人群的吵闹声和高昂的音乐声。现在她醒悟过来，在裴柱现眼中，她或许也只是朝她奔去又匆匆离开的人。<br/>姐姐，告诉你一个秘密，康涩琪想这么说，然后捧住裴柱现的脸庞亲吻她，就像她最喜欢的电影里一样，她们在彼此的梦里。但她也记得电影里的那一句，现实和爱几乎是矛盾的。她的手停驻在裴柱现柔软的腰际，再多抱一会儿就好，她不会再犯错了。她总希望自己的爱意是纯净的，不受沾染的，但似乎也就意味着它无法在她们身处的纷繁世界中长久存活。要怪就怪这个世界，可偏偏又是这个世界让她们能够在此刻紧紧相拥。</p><p>裴柱现从康涩琪的怀里挣脱出来，而后透过朦胧久久地凝视着康涩琪，像要从她身上汲取什么东西。但她的眼神很快又暗了下去，转而变成嘴角虚弱的上扬。<br/>“我不是一个好姐姐，对吧。”<br/>余光里的裴柱现理了理混乱的头发，而后轻叹出一口气。康涩琪拼命摇头，紊乱的气息堵住她的喉咙，她什么也说不出口。终于，她还是眼睁睁看着从前引以为傲的十年时间从她眼前流走，最后什么也没有留下。<br/>“不要为我流眼泪。”裴柱现抚上她的面颊，而后把纸巾塞到她的手里，轻柔地按住她的手指。<br/>可是康涩琪的眼泪一滴滴砸在地上。她的梦碎了一地。</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>头顶的灯光在康涩琪的身上留下灼烧感，裴柱现朝她奔跑过来。她们十指紧扣，星星点点的光芒落在她们眼中。<br/>裴珠泫笑着看向她：“原来我们是互相喜欢。”</p><p>舞台轰然倒塌，黑暗将她们彻底笼罩。她们对视、拥抱、亲吻。康涩琪靠在裴柱现的怀中，闷闷的声音透过心跳落到耳边。<br/>“涩琪，不可能。”</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>康涩琪和眼泪一起醒过来，她的心脏仍悬停着，陡然迎上孙胜完错愕的面孔，只得匆匆抹掉脸上的泪水，一边努力把笑容拉到最大，一边说只是因为最近睡太多了眼睛不太舒服而已。年复一年，康涩琪常在以为自己快要忘记裴柱现的时候在梦里见到她。她触碰她眼尾的痣，陷入她深棕色的瞳孔，她们一起乘上去往奥地利的飞机，那里有永不止息的音乐和终将到来的黎明。<br/>“这电影再无聊也不至于睡过去吧。”一阵静寂。幸好孙胜完对她无端流泪的样子早已习以为常，好像更加担心漏掉镜头一般很快回过头去，只是用手握住她的肩膀把她拉到了怀里。</p><p>康涩琪想起来了，她是看过这部电影的。那是她们小分队活动收尾不久之后的某一个夜晚，她和裴柱现一起窝在宿舍的沙发里，她们都喝了一点酒，随意点开了一部电影当作聊天的背景音。说是聊天，更多的还是沉默，电影开始之后一段时间，康涩琪才试图疏解她们之间有些凝滞的气氛，朝裴柱现那边蹭了蹭身子。<br/>有一句没一句聊着最近的琐事，时间像被她们摔开的碎片，留下道道划痕和簇簇反光供她们注视，不知不觉，康涩琪忘记了抽象而难以理解的更大的时间。<br/>女主角正侧躺在沙滩上，面向浪潮涌动的大海。她的大衣上沾着细碎的沙砾，双脚也逐渐陷入了沙里。好像沙滩是最舒适的床，海风是轻薄的被子。<br/>康涩琪的目光久久地停驻在女主角的脸上，她的手指轻轻摩挲着嘴唇，怔怔地说，姐姐以后也可以这样在大银幕上发光吗？<br/>你总是只想着我，忘记了自己。裴柱现轻声说，没有看她。<br/>涩琪以后会怎么样呢，会成为一个什么样的人呢。会不会更帅气地在舞台上跳舞。会不会有机会办自己的画展。会不会还是喜欢掰手指。休假的时候会不会还是昼夜颠倒。半夜饿的时候会不会还是只会煮面饼汤。裴柱现说得很慢，一字一句，康涩琪差点以为自己会在她的话里度过余生。<br/>后来到了话题的尽头，裴柱现说她过几天要回大邱，行李有点重，问康涩琪能不能去车站送她。明明裴柱现只是回家休息一段时间，康涩琪却不知道为什么从中觉察出了离别的意思。好像不久后她们就会陆陆续续搬出宿舍，康涩琪眺到远处那些还是刚搬进来的时候用的纸箱，仿佛许多事情也如同那些已经积了灰的纸箱一样，再次看见的时候已是最后一面。<br/>康涩琪想抱住裴柱现，和她说我们就这样一直在一起吧，不以任何关系在一起，就只是裴柱现和康涩琪。裴柱现和康涩琪。她突然想起来，原来这么多年以来她们的名字一直都是被写在一起的。她不知道以后她们的名字会被写在哪里，也好像突然明白了裴柱现口中的孤独为何物，她早已知晓这一天终究会到来。只是，康涩琪曾经以为自己会遍体鳞伤地从藤蔓之中挣脱出来，却没想到是那些藤蔓无声无息松开了她，而后凌乱无序地在地上衰败，眼前的荒原是从未有过的渺远与平静。恍惚中，她忽而想要流泪。</p><p>海滩上深深浅浅的脚印，路人来来往往的步伐，大海一声声催促着海浪前进。女主角起身，暖黄色的阳光把她的身影投映在沙滩上，飞鸟在她的头顶来回盘旋，她一步步走向无人的远方。<br/>“她连我的生日都不记得了。” <br/>康涩琪喃喃着，等待孙胜完的回答，就算是安慰也好。但孙胜完只是用力捏了捏她的肩膀，轻叹出的气打在她的脸上。她们的关系是不是总是这样让人害怕，像是所有人都避之不及，随时会爆发的火山口。好像它真的是世界上独一无二的东西，没有人有资格去加以评判。包括她自己。<br/>“三十岁了，康涩琪你清醒一点，多想一想自己。”康涩琪蓦然怔住，孙胜完从未用这样的语气教训过她。<br/>“我真的没有觉得我自己在长大。”康涩琪不是没有为自己想过的，只是她三十年的人生，一半是被裴柱现填补的。时至今日，她已经没有办法把自己和裴柱现彻底分开。她叹了口气，圈着孙胜完的手抱得更紧了一些。<br/>“过几天去汉江玩吧，五个人一起。”<br/>“姐姐也去吗？”康涩琪的声音很轻，好像已经累到没有了力气。<br/>孙胜完愣了一下：“是，柱现姐姐也会去。”</p><p>后来康涩琪睡着了，她又开始做一些天马行空的梦。在梦与梦的交界处，她听到孙胜完轻轻地说——你还真像柱现姐姐说的一样，是个始终如一的人。</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>工作日的汉江边人并不多，天气很好，被太阳照射的地面反射出短促的光，树木的影子随着微风摇摇晃晃。直到妹妹们把各种各样的零食撒在野餐布上，康涩琪才终于松了一口气。她开始全神贯注地吃起了零食，不再需要去想着说点什么，也不用再去躲避裴柱现的目光。她总是担心自己会毁了这次出游。<br/>康涩琪已经很久没有看过这样好看的天空了，湛蓝色将天空和江水一同浸染，偶有几片细碎的云朵像是无心之笔。后来康涩琪意识到并不是这片天空是久违的，而是她已经不再像以前一样，会用力地去试图看见什么东西。<br/>不知不觉，话题落到了裴柱现的新电视剧上。她们一句又一句地抢答，守着直播、餐车应援、探班，而后又推搡在一起，好不容易安静下来，她们的目光却又骤然投在了沉默的康涩琪身上。<br/>“她太忙了啦，要不就是又昼夜颠倒地睡觉。”<br/>康涩琪看见她们撇着嘴紧皱眉头，用每一个细小的表情在说着无趣，她只好朝她们傻傻地笑着，看向裴柱现的时候她的目光却已被远方的景物吸引了过去。正是气氛极速降温的时刻，朴秀荣突然冒出一句“柱现姐姐恋爱了吗”，大概是感受到了裴柱现如尖刀一般抵在自己身上的目光，她托着下巴继续说：“怎么说，好像姐姐突然说自己一直在恋爱也不会意外。总觉得姐姐的心一直藏在某个秘密的地方。”<br/>“我们去买拉面吧，还有柱现姐姐喜欢的红豆雪糕。”金艺琳的话音刚落，朴秀荣就泄气一般瘪起了嘴。金艺琳很快拉扯着朴秀荣，又嬉笑着牵起孙胜完转身离开。没走多远，她们就一起跑了起来。她们没有再回头，越跑越快，好像又定下了什么赌注，非要争出高下。</p><p>等到康涩琪嘴里的那块糖果完全融化，她才发现裴柱现已经躺在了草地上。她的脚叠在一起，眼睛眯缝着，像是还没完全准备好面对如此强烈的明亮。<br/>“想要什么生日礼物？”<br/>想要时光机，康涩琪在心里这样想。她侧过头看见裴柱现扑闪的眼睫毛，和青涩的小草一齐摆动。无数个她转头看向裴柱现的瞬间就这样重叠在了一起，每一个瞬间都好像平淡无奇，却又足以让她狠狠地跌入从前。<br/>“不要贵的。”裴柱现总是喜欢送她贵的。<br/>背部的酸涩愈发明显，康涩琪最终还是躺了下来，裴柱现突然转过身来，康涩琪想到她们以前一起睡在她的小床上的时候，裴柱现也是这样怕挤到她侧躺着缩在她身边。平缓的气息落在康涩琪的脖颈，惹得她不自觉笑了起来。和煦的阳光下，康涩琪的神思开始游离，她的指尖不自觉发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，裴柱现的手很快盖在她的手上。原来这么多年过去她还是没能改掉这个坏习惯，不知道是因为后来再也没有人像裴柱现一样在她身边督促她，还是有些习惯早已在她们之间根深蒂固，永远也没办法再改掉了。<br/>裴柱现在她的耳边说，有点想念从前。那一瞬间，康涩琪看向天空，却想到了很多东西。她们一起看过的大海，也许她们早已在一起的另一个宇宙。她用手指对着天空作画，每一片云朵在她眼中都是鲜活的，它们可以成为她想让它们成为的任何形状。裴柱现的头发被风吹到唇边，康涩琪看见她嘴角漾出的笑容。风在空中叹息万物无常，在耳边唯独诉说我想念你。</p><p> </p><p>几天过后，她收到了裴柱现寄给她的包裹，拆开之后三张纸轻飘飘摇晃着落到地上。那是这几年她每一个生日那天的日历，大小不同，样式也不一样。康涩琪用手摩挲着纸张不平整的边缘，分明是钝涩的，却好像能在她的指腹留下深深的伤痕。本以为所有的一切都只像是午后刺目阳光下的晕眩，她们的话语和沉默也如同那时偶尔被风吹下的叶子一样没有深意。但是一片一片不断飘落，脚边早已是落叶成堆。</p><p>康涩琪用力咬住下唇，合上有些潮湿的双眼。漆黑之中惟有她检查出声带小结的那一天附有微光，裴柱现随着她低浅的哭泣不住起伏的肩膀，如同雨中波澜的江水将她紧紧环绕。裴柱现拂去她脸上的泪水，靠在她的耳边说，我都知道，你不用说。我会一直在你身边。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>康涩琪做了一个很长的梦，梦的尽头她回到了那个湿漉漉的站台。她找不到裴柱现，也许她已经在火车上了，但是雨下得太大了，她有些看不清。她们没有说再见。她只记得裴柱现说，有点想吃你做的面饼汤了。<br/>石缝间的青苔，随风倾倒的大树，凄洌的汽笛声，无法倒退的火车。一个头发花白的老人颤巍巍地说：“生而为人，没有谁不是孤独的。”<br/>雨滴拍打在康涩琪的脸上，不知道为什么周围的事物看起来都如此悲伤，又或者是悲伤的东西都不由分说聚集在了一起，就像她已经不知道鞋尖的光亮是雨水还是眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>0.</p><p>“姐姐，不要走。”</p><p>她醒过来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>